Multiply the following complex numbers: $({-4-2i}) \cdot ({1})$
Answer: Complex numbers are multiplied like any two binomials. First use the distributive property: $ ({-4-2i}) \cdot ({1}) = $ $ ({-4} \cdot {1}) + ({-4} \cdot {0}i) + ({-2}i \cdot {1}) + ({-2}i \cdot {0}i) $ Then simplify the terms: $ (-4) + (0i) + (-2i) + (0 \cdot i^2) $ Imaginary unit multiples can be grouped together. $ -4 + (0 - 2)i + 0i^2 $ After we plug in $i^2 = -1$ , the result becomes $ -4 + (0 - 2)i - 0 $ The result is simplified: $ (-4 - 0) + (-2i) = -4-2i $